Sabri Rasim
Bio History Sabri Rasim is the legend of the Turkish cycling and spent most of his career in Manisaspor, became a major element in the team's rise from nowhere to the Zyte Division. Raise in the flat Manisa, his specialization is flat road sprints where he can upset much stronger riders than him. Maxed at the age of 24, he piled up various good results early in his career. His first tour appearance was in the 18th edition of the Perm Tour, his good performance in the hilly Ochjor stage did not bring a SC win or jersey to him but a GC result which was the earliest sign of his versatility. The OCM world noticed his tour success after he won the fifth edition of the fourth division American tour, Race of the Minutemen. He was the runner up Lexington-Laconia and an excellent sprint at the closing stage brough him not only his first tour stage win but also the Sprinters' Jersey. This season he got 12 results including 5 wins, probably the most successful in his career. He became the first sprinter to get the jersey since Goddard Scothern won it in all of the prior editions. Next season, his team could not produce good results and ended up in division 5. However, this gave him an opportunity to race in Fast on Wheels tours. Where a stage win was not the biggest accomplishment since he ended up 6th in GC and won another jersey by winning the SC. In the last three seasons at Manisaspor he has been racing in Zyte with some of the best sprinters around the world. He finished 22nd edition of the Lappi Sea GP as fourth. He's also the role model for the oth Turks since he has been racing for his National Team. Currently he holds the most participations, which is expected to rise until the end of his career. In the seasons racing for the NT he has had two top 3 results in WT B races. After a long stay at Manisaspor he moved to Xtreme Cycling who only kept him for half a season. From Xtreme Cycling he went to Asian Federation. Again this stay didn't last long until he was picked up by Designa Legends PPDB. He returned to the club he has established himself as a household name, his home town Manisa between Seasons 29-31. He had some good results in the autumn of his career, the most important of them being a Classics victory in Division 4, Orel-Kursk Classic. He also proved that even at a later age, he was able to get results in sprinter's tours, as he took 5th place in the second edition of Giro di Sicilia. Stats Notable Results :Tours : General Classification *5th: Giro di Sicilia #2 *6th: Fast On Wheels #2 *9th: Perm Tour #18 : Stages * 1st: Fast On Wheels #2 - Stage 2 * 1st: Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 6 * 2nd: Fast On Wheels #2 - Stage 4 * 2nd: Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 2 :Classics *4th: Helsinki GP Mini #18 (Div 2) *4th: Lappi Sea GP #22 (Div 2) *1st: Orel Kursk Classic #19 (Div 4) :Single Day Races *Div 2: Birmingham - Oxford #22 , 2nd *Div 2: Nuenen GP #20 , 3rd *Div 2: Sicilia Rotondo G2 #23 , 3rd *Div 3: Vejle - Hejnsvig - Vejle #14 , 1st *Div 3: Malmö - Skaane #11 , 2nd *Div 3: Ringkøbing - Ringkøbing #13 , 2nd Links﻿ *OCM Rider profile Category:Riders Category:AV50-54 Category:Sprinters Category:Turkey